1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor module to be incorporated in electrical appliances. The present invention particularly relates to a light receiving module to be used for an infrared remote control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various electrical appliances such as a television receiver or an air conditioner can be controlled by a wireless remote controller. Such a remote controller utilizes e.g. infrared rays as the control signals. The infrared signals emitted from the controller are detected by a light receiving module incorporated in the electrical appliance.
JP-A-7-273356 discloses an example of prior art light receiving module. As shown in FIG. 13 of the present application, the prior art light receiving module includes a grounding terminal 110, two terminals 120 and 130, a light receiving element (not shown), and a resin package 400 sealing the light receiving element. Each of the terminals 110, 120 and 130 projects from a base end surface 440 of the package 400 and is connected to the light receiving element within the package 400.
The light receiving element is so structured as to detect infrared signals with high sensitivity and is susceptible to the influence of noises such as electromagnetic waves. Therefore, a conductive film 500 as an electromagnetic shield is formed on the package 400. The conductive film 500 is connected to the grounding terminal 110 via a connection strip 550 provided on the base end surface 440 of the package 400.
When the connection between the connection strip 550 and the grounding terminal 110 is cut, the conductive film 500 becomes an ungrounded state and hence cannot serve as an electromagnetic shield. With the structure of the prior art light receiving module, such an ungrounded state of the conductive film 500 is likely to occur. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 13, the connection strip 550 is connected only to the upper surface portion of the grounding terminal 110. With such a connection arrangement, when the grounding terminal 110 is bent downward from the root portion due to the action of an external force, the connection strip 550 may be easily separated from the grounding terminal 110.